Flammable Ink
by RoaringFightingWaters
Summary: The year is 2018. Japan is an unstoppable force. By creating the first nuclear bomb in its history of the entire world, Genbu Kururugi wants permanent independence from all three core nations - though it can go through peace or by conflict. Britannia is the last obstacle to achieve this. Or rather, Lelouch vi Britannia is. Quadruplets! (Lelouch, Dash, Rolo, and Julius are siblings)


Hiya everyone! It's me again! I've been going though some stuff - and I mean a lot, but I don't want to get to all fo that - but I have tried to write again and this is it! So hopefully everyone can enjoy this! I had a lot of fun writing it!

Have fun~!

* * *

Suzaku had to breathe deeply - in and out around four times to be exact - in order for him to not be nervous when him and his father were on their way to the Tokyo Airport. It was alright for him to be nervous - he hoped so anyway - because this was not only a big step for him, but a large movement for Japan. Japan was becoming her own independent nation, a nation that had her own name, rights, culture, _everything_ , without the threat of other countries taking her away.

The Japanese people were hysterical with joy to hear about it - knowing that their country was free from the clutches of other world powers taking their country hostage. Suzaku was ecstatic as well for the people, yet not the means on how they are able to become their own independent nation.

Was nuclear warfare that terrifying? For one country like Japan to create the Ka-11 - a Sakuradite nuclear weapon - before anyone else?

Suzaku was surprised on that Japan was even the _first_ one to make such a destructive weapon. Britannia had far more advance technology then they did - they created Knightmares anyway and even then, they only used it for war - and _they_ didn't create a nuclear weapon before hand. But... For his father to allow such research? He wasn't really sure if it was something that should have happened or not.

"Suzaku." The said teenager blinked, glancing at his father with a unemotional expression. Both of them were in the passenger's seat of the private car of the Prime Minister as one of the associate's drive them to their destination. Of course, his father was stoic, no expression on his face was present and there was a stern glance in his darker yet wiser emerald eyes. He didn't say anything to him this entire trip, so Suzaku knew he was going to say something important and he needed to pay attention.

Of course, Suzaku already knew what his father would say.

"Yes father?"

"Remember our objective. Even though I will attempt to form allies with the Chinese Federation and the EU, I will leave Britannia to you."

"Yes sir... I understand." That was an understatement and practically a lie.

Even though both of them were taking two different planes to two different countries, the objective was the same - to create peace treaties with all three of the world's superpowers.

At first, he didn't understand that his father insisted on using the Prime Minister's jet on the excursion to the Chinese Federation and to the European Union while he had to go to Britannia - _The_ superpower that controlled one-third of the world. He felt like it wasn't fair that he had to go through the ruthless Britannian society in order to gain a peace treaty - a society that cared only about rank, Darwinism, and strength than anything else.

He barely understood why he didn't let any of his advisors - like Kirihara for example - to go to one of the superpower nations instead of him going to _two_. But as his son - a son that usually followed orders and barely gave his opinion unless it was necessary - he did not usually question things that were out of his control.

He thought of this for a while now, trying to at least made a deduction on what his father was thinking - because creating a nuclear weapon like that wasn't something he came up with or found out suddenly. Though he blanked when the limousine stopped since the vehicle arrived to its destination. His father only glanced at him in the corner of his eye before he stepped out. His instructions were pretty clear, so the Prime Minister left his son while two security heads followed him.

Suzaku merely sighed and laid back in the seat, his emerald eyes troubled with sudden thoughts and the transition from being an obedient son that didn't say a word to an adult that practically lead people. It was nerve wrecking. And something told him he was going to deal with a lot of issues when he arrived to Britannia. 

* * *

"Check." A white knight moved towards an unsuspecting king piece, the owner of the said color of pieces really didn't seemed under stress. After all, he was reading a book - the Divine Comedy to be exact - and he was waiting for his younger brother to make a move. Until then, he read a couple of pages until his brother figured out what he was going to do.

"Shit…" Though it sounded like that he was having a hard time already. That was alright however, it was what he asked for, so he didn't feel particularly guilty about the situation at all. The younger brother moved his black king out of the way, particularly close to his rook - not like it mattered - and sat up from his seat.

The elder brother removed his eyes from the book, moved his rook to the king, and automatically swiped the white king from his younger brother's nose.

"Checkmate."

"Goddamn it." The younger male shook his head - his black hair fanning his face and the centerline of his hair close to his left eye were his onyx eyepatch was, matching his black, white, and gold outfit that he picked out himself. The design of the Britannian royal crest and the jewels of amethyst were hanging from his eyepatch. It was a surprise that he didn't take it off today, since he would complain about how irritating it was. "There _is_ a reason why I asked you to help me with my strategies. Apparently I do need some work."

"Julius."

That made the one violet - eyed teenager look at his older brother. Strangely enough, he liked having long hair, and the ebony hair was straight and down to his back - and Julius called it strange because _how_ does a male put up with hair like that? However, even with long hair like their mother, his older brother was not a pushover. He did have some combat training - more so than anyone he knew in the royal family - and he possessed wisdom that challenged Schneizel.

However his fashion sense was something that wasn't inherited.

A simple black long sleeve that possessed gold trimmings with black slacks was what he wore. There was a tailcoat on the side of the chair he was in - the same trimmings as the outfit he was currently in, though it did not posses any crests of any kind, not even to the royal family. To be frank, Dash was a simplistic person… When he wanted to be.

The older male closed his book and placed it on the table with ease, his amethyst eyes staring into his younger brother's before a small smile was in place. "You are arrogant. Though that's understandable since we're princes, being too arrogant won't let you win any victories. Be cautious in once in your life?"

Julius couldn't help but laugh at that. "I cannot sit by and let victories come to me, Forest."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Though he started to move the chess pieces back together on the board in their proper places, yet he didn't say a word at that point. He was… Embarrassed. The only reason why he was called that was when he was a child, he was always fascinated and would always be around the forest in Aries Villa. It wasn't his fault that was his interest.

The younger brother showed a wide smile. "It is nice to call you by your nickname at times. You actually show some sort of embarrassment."

"You and your exploiting. That's one talent I don't have."

"Lelouch?" Blinking, both brothers turned their heads towards the opening of the small room they were in, though they were a tad confused to see their younger brother peeking his head out. His short hair fanning his face and towards the center of his nose and his amethyst eyes held slightly confusion.

"Lelouch isn't here, Rolo." Julius almost seemed offended, to the point that he was staring at his brother with one eye narrowing slightly. Did they _look_ like Lelouch? Well that was a stupid question since they were all quadruplets - but he should know better.

Rolo glanced away in slight discontent and discomfort since Julius _always_ wanted to cause conflict with his mistakes and choices.

Dash merely rolled his eyes at Julius' bullying, though didn't get involved with the conversation as of yet. He just had to cease the situation if it escalated, however he was going to be a bystander at this point.

"Sorry. He told me to come here to discuss something. I didn't know that both of you were here."

"To discuss something?"

"Yes." It was a shame that Rolo was immensely well mannered towards anyone, even towards his own brothers and anyone that was a lower rank or position than him. He was habitually a polite person, and he was sure that was why Julius intimidated him so much. Of course, Dash wouldn't have that.

"Rolo." The youngest child shifted his eyes at his eldest brother, his eyes brightening because of recognition. "You can come and sit with us. You don't have to stand there. And if Lelouch tells you that he would be here, you can wait here with us."

"... All right." Rolo opened the one of the two twin grand doors in order for him to come in, then stepped towards them in an even shoulder yet elegant manner.

The attire that he wore was much different than both from his older siblings - though he decided to wear something simple as in a ebony dress shirt for the first layer, the top layer of his clothes however were decorated by grey cloth belts that were covered on his chest. These grey cloth belts were on his violet trenchcoat - as well with the sleeves long and wrapped around his wrists - the shoulder cape was though a beautiful deep violet (Though this was Dash's opinion). And the black slacks and the half inch heals of his boots were a nice touch. Regardless, his outfit was the second complicated in the sibling circle.

Rolo barely hesitated to sit down between Julius and Dash, yet started to move his hands on the chessboard in order to kill some of the silence and tension that the second oldest in the group was giving.

Julius - however - was not having it.

"So what is this discussion Lelouch wanted to have with you?" Typical curious and bold Julius.

"The Prime Minister's Son - Suzaku Kururugi - is on his way here in fourteen hours. It is a meeting about a Peace Treaty, since Japan has that nuclear weapon that is raw Sakuradite and Uranium."

Now Julius seemed _more_ offended - if that was possible - and his eye widened with astonishment and absolute disgrace because of Lelouch's decision.

And at this point, Dash already knew that he had to be part of this conversation.

"And he didn't tell me? I'm the military advisor of the entire Britannian military and the Britannia's chief tactician! A situation like this is something I _need_ to know! For all we know, the Japanese could try to take over Britannia because of the lack of power that we have against that fucking thing!"

"Oh good. All of you are here already." Lelouch closed the double doors of the room, and strolled across the room. Though he absolutely ignored the way that Julius glared at him and stood up from his seat.

When Dash said that Rolo's outfit was the second most complicated, he meant it. Lelouch - on the other hand - loved the dramatic situations he put himself in and the prestigious life that they grown to live in. So much that he even _dared_ to wear all white on his attire and blinding gold trimmings on every edge of his clothes, including his boots. If that wasn't enough, he bothered to wear crimson jewels - yes jewels - in his clothing (he even bothered to put them in his chest piece, his belt, and on his back for some odd reason). Though the large piece of his sleeveless coat - and that doesn't count the long sleeve part of his tunic - folds in the front and becomes some kind of trenchcoat.

Lelouch was extremely fashionable, but was awfully reckless with money when it came to clothes. It was no wonder women wanted to date him.

"Lelouch." There was so much chagrin in his vocal cords, yet the second eldest of the quadruplets barely paid attention and sat down at the table. In a way, this was their only meeting table - a medium size one that only had one chess board with the pieces in their proper place. Lelouch thought it was ironic, since all four of them loved chess too much.

"What is it, Julius?"

"I am sure that I don't have to repeat myself. You heard me. As the Crowned Prince, I'm sure that you have to tell your Advisor everything."

"I was planning to. Rolo just turned out to be the first one that I saw." Lelouch seemed a bit bored, mostly because he knew that it would irritate Julius to the point that he would do something reckless.

And it usually worked.

"Damn it Lelouch, they have a nuclear _bomb_! We don't know how to defend from that! That destroyed a Knightmare - an entire colony of Glasglows and even an abandoned city - remember?! Why in the hell would we even _think_ about having a treaty with them!?"

"The distribution of Sakuradite is still going to be the same." Rolo pointed out. "We will still have twenty three point three percent of the Sakuradite of the world. We have other colonies that have the rest of the Sakuradite as well, like here and Area thirteen. The only thing that we have to fear is the fact that if the treaty does not go well, we will have a war and Japan will wipe us out."

"Then we have Japan being another Britannia in history, which we can't have." Dash plucked a black knight off of the chessboard and started to touch and feel the craftsmanship underneath his nail. "I like to have the power that I earned, thank you."

"Which is why we're forming a treaty with them." Lelouch didn't seem to be moved by Julius' statement.

And Julius was livid.

"Did you listen to _anything_ that I said-?!"

"First, I need you to stop yelling and listen." Lelouch's voice seemed strict and controlling, to the point that it was commanding, and his eyes narrowed firmly at his brother. "There's a reason why I agreed to it."

"And why is that?" Rolo asked, curious. Rolo was never afraid to speak his mind with Lelouch nor Dash around. He felt a bit more comfortable with them and as much as he loved Julius, he could tell that his over arrogance would get him into some terrible situations. Of course, the said brother just huffed, crossed his legs, and propped his head with his left hand to listen.

"Rolo… What do you know about the Ka-11?" Lelouch glanced at Rolo, knowing that he did some extensive research on something like this. It was the first nuclear bomb in _history_ and - of course - the youngest of the four lived for technological weapons.

The younger brother merely stammered a bit, though looked at Lelouch with some confidence. "Well… Cecil, Lloyd, and I watched the world announcement on the weapon and did some calculations on the blast radius. It has a diameter of fifty six kilometers long and has a volume of six hundred feet deep in the earth. Though… That's expected with such a powerful combination of Sakuradite and Uranium-235. So melting the Glasglows wasn't difficult with that much force."

"Is there something we can do about that at least?" Julius furrowed his eyebrows at the situation. It sounded like the damn thing was unstoppable. "Can you do something about that? Create a countermeasure?"

"Oh, yes it's possible." Rolo's eyes brightened - mostly because of the different formulas and plans that he had in his mind. "If you stop the reaction soon enough - because Uranium divides into two different components which are Barium and Krypton then hits other parts of Uranium and causes the chain reaction - then it's possible to create a countermeasure. Possibly with heavy water. Oh, and possibly a physical object can pierce it, since it's center base."

"So if you knew this, why haven't you created the countermeasure yet?" Julius looked a bit curious on his brother's explanation, though half way uninterested because he was never good at science.

"Well because it's all a theory." Dash interrupted, which was good since Rolo didn't seem to pay attention to what Julius was saying. He was murmuring to himself about equations that even all three of them didn't understand. "We can have a hypothesis but not a direct conclusion, Julius. In order to even _have_ a counter measure on Japan, we need to take hold of it first."

"Then we can take it apart, or maybe ask the scientist on how they created it." Rolo at least was paying attention to _that_ part. Though he seemed excited on the plans for the countermeasure, since his eyes brightened and he was fairly interested in the plan that Julius gave him.

"And to do all of that, we still need a treaty." Lelouch concluded. Made his job easier. "Though, we don't have to completely agree to the terms they give us. The countermeasure is good for war, and father wants to have Japan underneath Britannia. So after the treaty, then we can claim Japan as our own."

"Oh?" at that Julius showed a smile, one that showed his interests. Strategies about war was _always_ his favorite subject to go onto about. "Well if that was the case, you should have told me about that to begin with."

"And what's the point of that?" Lelouch merely shrugged. "Then that makes this meeting boring."

"Your dramaticism never changes." Dash says, laughing.

Though Julius couldn't say a word, as he liked to think of the plans that he had for this Suzaku Kururugi, however he was sure that everyone had this mindset on who the Prime Minister's son was going to be like.

Rolo excused himself in a quick pace, saying that there was some calculations of some sort that he had to do before he left. At that point the area was quiet and only the grandfather clock in the room was doing the job of making some kind of background noise.

"... Three way chess then?" Dash placed his book in his lap, though glanced at his other brothers.

"Sure."

"I don't see why not. Gives me the chance to practice again." 

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed all of this, it was a lot of fun to write. So leave a review or a like or whatever! See ya next time! ^w^ 


End file.
